wszystkofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gotowanko z Gerrym Odc. 2
GerryDziś o 15:26 yaaay dzień dobry dzisiaj gerry a teraz gotowanko z gerrym ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 15:27 witam spaniale ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:27 cholera nieźle zagrzmiało ---- GerryDziś o 15:28 dzisiaj gotujemy pizze peperoni ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:28 nwm czy szedł niedługo nie bede ---- GerryDziś o 15:28 dzisiejszym gościem jesttttt kto chce być gościem ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:28 p!say ja ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:28 ja ---- GerryDziś o 15:28 nie pancake ty nie umiesz dzisiaj nie mamy gościa got you ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:29 p!say to wypieprzaj jak tak ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:29 to wypieprzaj jak tak ---- GerryDziś o 15:29 dzisiejsze składniki to sos pomidorowy(mniam) ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:29 p!say robimy nalesniki! ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:29 robimy nalesniki! ---- GerryDziś o 15:29 kilkanaście plasterków pepperoni kiełbaski ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:29 brak sygnału w telewizji ---- GerryDziś o 15:29 ileś oliwek ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:29 i pada deszcz ---- GerryDziś o 15:30 trochę czerwonej papryki trochę cebuli w kostki mąka mieszamy mąke z wodą w misce a i ser tarty potem musimy dać tam coś czekaj i tam daj dziurki z drożdzami czy coś potem robimy w tego kształt kółka robimy dziurki witelcem wszędzie oprócz bokach ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:31 p!say bierze ciasto ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:31 bierze ciasto ---- GerryDziś o 15:31 potem smarujemy sos pomidorowy ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:31 p!say zjada ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:31 zjada ---- GerryDziś o 15:31 ej nie teraz KUR ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:32 p!say podaje naleśniki ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:32 podaje naleśniki ---- GerryDziś o 15:32 strzela w pancake ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:32 umiera ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:32 p!say nie nie umarłem hahahhahha lm ao gottem ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:32 nie nie umarłem hahahhahha lm ao gottem ---- GerryDziś o 15:32 robi to od nowa bierze ochrone aby wywalili pancake dobra teraz sypiemy ser tarty czaas na reszte kładziemy kiełbaski pepperoni oliwki i paprykę teraz dajemy to do piekarnika na 40 minut timelapse ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:33 p!say ja ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:33 ja ---- GerryDziś o 15:33 wyjmuje ciasto znaczy pizze kładzie na talerzu najlepiej dajemy do tego napój ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:33 cola ---- GerryDziś o 15:33 bierze kieliszek i nalewa trochę wina ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:34 w szkalenj butelce ---- GerryDziś o 15:34 teraz potrzebujemy testera smaku ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:34 p!say ja ---- PancakeBOTDziś o 15:34 ja ---- GerryDziś o 15:34 nie potem dostaniesz ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:34 @Itriedtokillmyself ---- GerryDziś o 15:34 majorze zjedz kawałek pizzy ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 15:34 -tak wogóle kupuje dzisiaj wódkę w sklepie ---poprosze 0,5 absolwenta ---zapakowac czy na miejscu?? ---- GerryDziś o 15:34 aha ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:34 aha ---- GerryDziś o 15:34 @Itriedtokillmyself spróboj kawałek pepperoni dobra lloyd ty ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:35 próbuje ---- ItriedtokillmyselfDziś o 15:35 ? ---- GerryDziś o 15:35 miałeś testować po nagraniu dostaniesz kawałek pepperoni ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:35 dobre pomarancoeewww we e e e e e e ~ pszne ---- GerryDziś o 15:35 no ---- Lloyd2000Dziś o 15:35 ogułem ---- GerryDziś o 15:35 je kawałek mmm popija winem ---- GerryDziś o 15:36 dobra ---- ItriedtokillmyselfDziś o 15:36 pyszna papriciozo ---- GerryDziś o 15:36 to koniec na dzisiaj pamiętajcie o diecie też a nie żrecie no dowidzenia ---- majorbotBOTDziś o 15:36 no dowidzenia ---- GerryDziś o 15:36 NAPISY KOŃCOWE Kategoria:Gerry Kategoria:Seriale Kategoria:Programy Kategoria:Gotowanko z Gerrym